Punishment
by cmo-hatchet
Summary: An unrepentant Jazz realizes he has pushed Prowl too far and decides to make it up to him. By donning a maid's outfit. Prompt from TFKinkMeme.


Hey all! This is CMO-Hatchet from Livejournal, so don't accuse me of stealing. ;) I've decided to post some of my works over here for all to enjoy.

This was a prompt on the TFKinkMeme. A little AU, a little crack-ish. Enjoy~

AN: Mechs in this story have both a valve and rod. If a mech uses his valve, his rod is put on stand-by and vice-versa.

-

-

-

Jazz snickered quietly as he slipped into the custom tailored "maid" outfit that Carly had gotten him. Jazz was usually unrepentant when it came to teasing and harassing Prowl, but he had accidentally crossed that little line a week ago. He had not seen Prowl with a smile on his face since then, nor had they interfaced like petro-rabbits like they usually did. Jazz was feeling uncharacteristically guilty for what he had done, and was willing to do whatever it took to make him smile once more. Dressing up like an Earth maid to cheer him up included.

Jazz picked up the little hat that went with it, jauntily dangling it from one of his horns. After appraising himself in the mirror, he picked up the giant feather duster that came with the outfit. For a moment, he wished for fishnet thigh-high stockings to slip on with the outfit, but then nixed the idea when he remembered the last time anyone had tried it. Ratchet had not been happy digging bits of string out of joints.

He began to aimlessly dust the collected knick-knacks on the walls and shelves, waiting for Prowl to arrive. He did not have to wait very long. The beeping of the keypad outside snapped him back to reality. Jazz bit down the giggles rising in his vocalizer and busied himself with a bottle of Windex and a handful of paper towels. The door slid open, and in stepped Prowl. His arms were laden with no less than a dozen datapads. Prowl stopped short at the sight of his mate in a frilly black and white dress. The datapads fell to the floor in a heap.

"Jazz?" Prowl asked cautiously. The mech turned slightly. Their optics met briefly before Jazz lowered his gaze submissively.

"Yes, sir?" Jazz asked politely. Prowl blinked.

"What are you wearing and why?" Prowl asked, edging along the wall. Was this another prank?

"It's my maid's uniform, sir," Jazz said, sounding politely confused, "don't you remember? You hired me to clean for you."

Prowl stared. He could see a tiny bit of Jazz's headlight peeking out from underneath the lacy trim of the uniform. His circuits began to tingle. Prowl caught the tiny grin on Jazz's face and caught on. Prowl hardened his look, growling quietly.

"Well, get back to work, wench," he snapped. Prowl turned back to the berth, a small smile tugging at his lips when he saw the riding crop sitting innocently on the support cushion. So Jazz wanted to be punished. And hard, by the looks of it. Prowl winced when he saw the clouds of dust surrounding his mate. Jazz knocked a holocube from the top shelf.

"Oops, sorry, sir," Jazz said, gasping and hurrying over to the fallen trinket. Prowl nodded slightly, watching as Jazz bent over to – _holy Primus_, he wasn't wearing his crotch armor. Prowl almost gasped when he saw the uncovered port. It looked well lubricated and ready to accept a rod. Jazz wiggled his hips enticingly, reaching for the holocube underneath the table. The mech sat up suddenly, clasping the item in his hand. Jazz innocently blinked up at Prowl, whose temperatures had suddenly skyrocketed.

"Next time, wear a dress that covers more," Prowl rumbled quietly, "your headlights are showing."

"Sir?" Jazz asked, replacing the fallen holocube to its rightful spot. Prowl didn't answer. Jazz returned to his cleaning duties, arranging their items more neatly. When Jazz walked by, Prowl couldn't help but to reach out and caress his thigh. Jazz leapt away, gasping.

"Sir, I'm not comfortable being touched like that," Jazz whimpered, playing the part of innocent maiden quite nicely. Prowl smirked and nodded, motioning for Jazz to continue on with his tasks. Jazz was cleaning up quite nicely, and Prowl wasn't going to interrupt until Jazz was finished. A few minutes passed by in silence. Jazz passed by Prowl again, carrying a load of cleaning rags in his arms. Prowl snuck one hand out, grasping Jazz's firm aft in his hand.

Jazz squealed, leaping away again.

"Stop it!" Jazz said shakily. He hurried away to deposit the cleaning rags in a laundry bin. Prowl grinned, sneaking up behind Jazz as he bent over. Prowl snaked one hand upwards, his thumb caressing the heated circular valve. Jazz shrieked, almost moaning as Prowl's thumb dipped inwards.

"Sir! I must insist that you stop this raunchy behavior!" Jazz cried out, whacking Prowl with the feather duster. Prowl jerked backwards but played along, running one hand along the buttons that led up to Jazz's chest.

"No, sir, please don't!" Jazz cried out again, gently hitting at his 'captor's' hands. Prowl mock-growled as he played the part of immoral master. Jazz somehow managed to worm his way out of Prowl's arms, holding up the feather duster as though it were a weapon. Prowl stalked closer and closer, backing Jazz into a corner. Jazz, the master actor, threw one hand up against his forehead in a false swoon.

"Please don't," Jazz whimpered out, backing into the dirty rag bin. He knocked it over, spilling the contents across the floor. Prowl seized the opportunity, grabbing him by the arm and leading him back to the berth. Jazz squealed, his protests growing louder and louder.

"Quiet, you clumsy wench!" Prowl barked, grabbing the riding crop and throwing Jazz across his lap, "You're going to be beaten for making a mess and denying me my rights as your master!"

At Prowl's words, Jazz burst into laughter, pounding the tactician's thigh as he howled. Prowl sagged slightly. He had never been very good at these role playing games that Jazz loved so much.

"Did I overdo it, Jazz?" Prowl asked, resting his hand against Jazz's aft. Jazz wriggled slightly, turning to look over his shoulder.

"You killed it with your 'master' line," Jazz said, the occasional giggle escaping from his vocalizer. Prowl's door wings fell slightly, so Jazz hastily spoke. "This is the most fun I've had in a while, Prowl. I want to keep going. Please?"

Prowl could never say no to Jazz, so he nodded. He raised the riding crop and brought it down across Jazz's bottom, growling the entire time.

"You misbehaving wench! You've been clumsy one too many times – "

"Oh! Please don't hit me!" Jazz begged quietly. Prowl grinned. He knew that Jazz couldn't feel the 'blows' because he wasn't even hitting him that hard. It was more of a caress to Jazz's sensors, and Primus only knew how much Jazz loved those 'caresses'.

"You've dropped five trays in the past week alone – " _smack_ "- you've stolen energon from me – " _smack_ " – not to mention all of the dust you've left behind when cleaning!" _smack _ "And your insubordination. Don't get me started with your insubordination!"

Jazz whimpered, putting up a weak fight.

"You've also tempted me one too many times. With that short little dress, those long legs of yours," Prowl purred into Jazz's audio receptor, sliding his hand up Jazz's leg and into his skirt, "those beautiful headlights."

"No, sir, I'm a maiden, please don't!" Jazz protested. Prowl almost lost his composure right then and there. Jazz was far from being a 'maiden'. Prowl threw him down onto the berth, pouncing on Jazz before he could move.

Prowl straddled Jazz's thighs, running his fingers along the buttons that held the lacy concoction shut. He ripped the bodice open, grinning when the buttons popped off. Jazz shrieked, trying to cover his body.

"No, please don't, no no no!" Jazz whimpered, trying to push him off. Prowl bit down his laughter as Jazz succeeded tearing the dress even further.

Prowl used one of his hands to pin Jazz's hands above his head. The mech protested, trying to buck Prowl off. He only managed to grind his bared valve against Prowl's thigh, which made Prowl's rod stiffen. Prowl put his valve on standby, directing all of his sensors to his rod. Jazz's optics flickered as he did the same for his valve. Prowl's hand snaked downwards. He touched his valve, circling the rim with his fingers lightly as he cooed Jazz's name.

"Do you know how I'm going to punish you, you insolent, worthless maid?" Prowl asked softly, sliding his index finger into Jazz's valve. He blinked at how tight it was.

"Have you ever interfaced before?" Prowl crooned, gently working his fingers in and out of the valve. As much as he wanted to take Jazz now, he couldn't bear to hurt him. A newly replaced valve had to be worked and stretched out before a rod could be inserted. Otherwise, there would be pain on the recipient's behalf.

"No! Please stop," Jazz begged, though his hips began rocking against his fingers. Jazz let out a soft moan, his valve lubricating slightly. Prowl smiled when he felt the warm oily fluid cover his fingers.

"I'm going to ravish you, wench, and I won't stop until you've learned your lesson. Understand?" Prowl asked, adding a second finger when the polymer became more pliable. Jazz let out another shuddering, encouraging moan.

"P-please, I've already learned my lesson! Just beat me again, please don't take my innocence!" Jazz cried out, the end of his sentence punctuated by a buck of his hips. Prowl kissed Jazz's chest tenderly. It was going to take a few more breems to work the valve until could it could be penetrated. Jazz bit his lower lip.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Prowl said, adding a third finger into Jazz's valve. Jazz groaned, throwing his head back onto the support cushions. He moved his hips against Prowl's fingers.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this, Jazz," Prowl said, amused. Jazz groaned.

"Well, if you'd hurry up and stick your rod in," Jazz grumbled, cracking open his optics. Prowl shrugged, reaching down to his panel and flipping it open. The thick cable instantly sprang to attention, swelling slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you," Prowl said softly.

"It's not going to hurt, now hurry up," Jazz hissed, bucking his hips against Prowl's hand again. Prowl spread Jazz's legs with his free hand.

"Oh no, master, please don't," Jazz cried out, angling his hips so that Prowl had easier access to his well-lubricated valve. Prowl pressed the head of his rod against the opening of the valve. It was going to be a tight fit for a breems.

"No!" Jazz cried out, wrapping his legs around Prowl's waist, trying to force him to hurry up. Prowl tightened his grip on Jazz's hands. He gently thrust into Jazz, clamping his mouth shut to smother the moans threatening to erupt from his vocalize.

"Oh, yes – I mean no! Oh, Primus! Somebody help!" Jazz whimpered. There was a slight stinging sensation at first, but it was soon swept away by the pleasure. Prowl growled, thrusting slowly. Jazz whimpered, rocking his hips in time to Prowl's thrusts.

"Oh…please…sto-stop," Jazz moaned, arching his chest toward Prowl's.

"Not going to stop, wench," Prowl gasped out, struggling to keep his pace, "Going to take you. Over and over again. 'til you learn your lesson."

Jazz whimpered. He needed more. Faster. Harder.

"Please be gentle!" Jazz cried out, bucking hard against Prowl's hips. Prowl obliged, his thrusts growing more forceful. He could feel Jazz's valve beginning to clench around his throbbing rod. He continued moving, fractioning against the delightfully tight walls of Jazz's valve. Prowl bit down on Jazz's shoulder, moving his hips faster.

"Yes, Prowl, yes!" Jazz cried out, momentarily forgetting their game. Prowl kissed Jazz gently before pulling his lips away.

"Quiet," Prowl commanded. Jazz squeaked when Prowl's hand tweaked one of his headlights. Prowl could feel the beginnings of Jazz's climax. Jazz cried out with every thrust, his head bouncing on the cushions slightly.

"Oh, Primus, Prowl…yes…I-I'm ab-about ta – "

Jazz broke off, slamming his hips upwards against Prowl's, shrieking the mech's name. Prowl thrust one last time, gasping as his climax hit him. His reproductive fluid surged into Jazz's reproductive tank. Prowl sagged slightly, struggling to regain his composure. With a cheeky grin, Jazz wiggled his hips against Prowl's.

"Please, no more?" he asked. Prowl laughed and pulled out of Jazz, sitting back on his ankles. Jazz pouted slightly, his legs parted enticingly. Jazz flexed his valve, hoping that Prowl would once more 'ravish' him.

"You silly mech. Thank you," Prowl said, caressing Jazz's knee joint.

"You're welcome, Prowler," Jazz responded. Prowl grinned down at him.

"Have you learned your lesson, wench?" Prowl purred, descending to cover Jazz again. His rod rose to nudge Jazz's abdomen. Jazz moaned quietly.

"Sir, please don't take me again, I couldn't last another round…or three," Jazz said, grinning up at his mate. Prowl's rich laughter warmed Jazz to his very spark.


End file.
